Unknown Data
by Megaraptor
Summary: Chapter 2 up-loaded. Uhm.. more Renamon and Guilmon. ^^ In this chapter, Renamon is a bit unsure about everything. Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Unknown Data  
by: Megaraptor  
  
"Diamond Storm!"  
Renamon gasped in suprise as the black, firey bird dodged her barrage. The ebony bird sailed into the sky, blazing wings spread.  
"Black Sabre!" the Sabredramon cried, flapping its wings. Blazing feathers came down from above, hurtling at Renamon.  
"Digi-modify! Hypersonic, ACTIVATE!"  
Renamon felt a sudden surge of energy, and sped away from the Sabredramon's attack. The blazing sabres struck the ground, dying away. Renamon looked back at Rika for a moment. "Thanks," the kitsune said.  
"No problem," Rika answered. "Here it comes again, get ready!"  
The Sabirdramon dived down again. Reanmon grunted, leaping up to greet it with a kick to the beak. The bird screeched, swatting her away with its wings. Renamon cried out as she struck the side of a building.  
"Renamon!"  
"Digi-modify! Metal Mamemon, Energy Cannon, activate!"  
A high-pitched yell filled the air, as a crimson dinosaur lept into view. His arm glowed, and a energy cannon formed on it. Growling, he held it upwards, shouting out "Energy Cannon!"  
The attack took Sabredramon by suprise. It was knocked out of the air, but quickly stabilized itself by spreading its wings. "My turn," it screeched. "MACH SHADOW!"  
A black shadow of Sabredramon flew off its body. Guilmon growled, yelling out, "Pyro Sphere!" holding the attack back with a steadily firing fireball. Both attacks struggled to overcome the other.  
Takato stepped up beside Rika, swiping a card through his digivice. "Digi-modify! Power, activate!"  
Guilmon's fireball increased in intensity, going through the champion's own attack. It continued on, hitting Sabredramon dead on. The bird let out one last cry of pain before it died. The digital field around them evaporated.  
Rika laughed. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad you showed up goggle head."  
Takato laughed nervously. "Uh.. thanks Rika."  
Renamon sighed, getting up. Guilmon ran up to greet her. "Hey Renamon!" he exclaimed happily.  
"Uhm.. hello Guilmon," Renamon said, walking past him. She walked up to Takato and Rika.  
"Thank you," Renamon said.  
"Uhm, don't thank me," Takato said, laughing. Guilmon did all the work."  
"So he did..."  
"Well," Rika said. "We should be glad that thing appeared and not one of those Devas. Renamon, let's go."  
"Seeya tomorrow Rika," Takato said.  
Rika's lips curled into a bit of a smile as she and Renamon walked off. "Sure Takato," she replied.  
Takato turned to Guilmon. "Let's get you home, boy."  
Guilmon nodded. "Ok.." he said. With that, he and Takato began to walk in the opposite direction from Renamon and Rika. However, the little red dinosaur couldn't help but look back at Renamon, but for a mere moment...  
  
Hours later, Guilmon sat in his little house in the park, staring up the moon. The digimon was confused. For the last few weeks, he'd... gotten to know the digimon of the other tamers better. He'd already known Terriermon well, but it was the digimon called Renamon that dominated his thoughts.  
The aloof, quiet creature. He couldn't understand her. She seemed so differant, and yet... she was all she could think about.  
Guilmon didn't know what he was experiencing. He.. he didn't know what it was.  
"Aw, what's wrong? A little self reflection dino-boy?"  
Guilmon looked up. Sitting on the bars was the mischievious trouble maker Impmon.  
"You again," Guilmon said. "Takato says I'm not supposed to talk to you."  
"Takato this, Takato that. What, is that Tamer all you ever tink about?" Impmon asked, jumping down.  
Guilmon shook his head. "I think about other stuff. Playing. Food. Re- err, playing some more."  
Impmon quirked an eye-brow. "What was that last bit?"  
Guilmon lowered his head. "Nothing."  
Impmon put his hands on his hips. "Sure seemed like somethin'," he said. "Give dino-boy, or it's bada boom time!"  
Guilmon blinked. "Uhm... well, I think about Renamon... some of the time..."  
A confused expression crossed the face of the devious little elf. "Renamon? Fox-face? Why the heck would you be think bout 'er?"  
Guilmon sweatdropped. "Well, I, err..."  
As the dinosaur babbled, it suddenly dawned on Impmon. It came suddenly, and he snickered.  
"Oh.. heh heh.. I get it," he said, trying to hold back the laughter. But he couldn't help himself. He doubled over laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Guilmon growled.  
Impmon stopped laughing and poked Guilmon's nose. "You my friend, are in love. That's what so funny."  
Guilmon blinked again, confused. "Love? What's that?"  
"You don't know what love is? God you're simple," Impmon replied. "What love is is when someone likes anutha' very much."  
"Oh.. but I like Takato very much, and I don't think about him like this," Guilmon replied.  
"Dat's differant. Ya see, you're Takato's 'friend'," Impmon explained. "Wit' love, you're all huggly and kissy faced and stuff. Like those people you and I scared in da park one night."  
"Oh," Guilmon said. "That.. hey, you scared those people."  
"That's not important," Impmon said, grinning. "What's important is you like fox face alot. So watcha gonna do about it."  
Guilmon paled. "Uhm.. I dunnow. I don't know if I should do anything..."  
"Hmmmm.." Impmon said, rubbing his chin. Suddenly, he was struck by an idea. This could be very entertaining.  
"Guilmon my boy, don't you worry. The doctahmon of love is here ta' assist..."  
  
It was the next day. Impmon had led Guilmon through the park, to what appeared to a trash-can, and gave him the first of his instructions.  
"Be sure to get good and smelly," Impmon said. "I know for a fact that Renamon loves da smell of trash."  
Guilmon's head popped out, a half eaten candy bar on his nose. "You sure..?" he asked Impmon.  
"Would I lie to you? Now roll in the trash so we can find some mud ta'roll around in."  
"MUD?! But, but Takato says I'm not supposed to do that..."  
"Does Takato know anything about chicks? Don't tink so. Now roll around in dat trash can some more."  
A while later, a smelly and dried mud covered Guilmon walked with Impmon to another location of the park.  
"So y'see these flowers 'ere Guilmon?" Impmon said. "Just rip em up outta the ground. Roots and all. Girls love that kinda stuff."  
"You sure?" Guilmon asked. "I don't know much about girl digimon, but Renamon doesn't seem like the type who'd like flowers."  
"You're right," Impmon replied. "You don't know much 'bout girl digimon. Now pick up some flowers."  
Guilmon nodded uneasily, and grabbed a mouthful of the flowers in his teeth. "Like disth?" he asked, turning to Impmon.  
"Perfect," Impmon said with a demonic cackle. "Now, all that's left is to find fox-face..."  
  
Renamon reclined peacefully in a tree in Shinjuuku park. Unbeknowest to her, two digimon sat in the nearby bushes.  
"Dere she is," Impmon said. "Now, doya remember all da stuff I told ya to do?"  
Guilmon nodded.  
"Then go!" Impmon said. Guilmon then got up and ran to the tree Renamon was in.  
"Ahem," Guilmon said. "Uhm.. Renamooooon..."  
The fox opened her eyes, looked down, and saw the red dinosaur down below. "Guilmon?" she said, suprised. "What... why, you're filthy," she said, dropping down. She wrinkled her nose. "And you smell..."  
Guilmon smiled. Impmon had said it would be going good if she said that. He then began the next step.  
Renamon stared at Guilmon, obviously weirded out. He was standing there, doing a variety of things. Flapping his arms like a chicken. Doing head stands. Jumping around on one foot. A variety of ludicrous actions.  
"Guilmon, are you sick or something?" she asked.  
Guilmon blinked. She wasn't supposed to say that... he'd better try plan b. The flowers.  
"Uhm, just a second," Guilmon said, running back over to the bushes, then running back with something in his hands.  
"These.. these are for you," he said, holding them out to Renamon.  
Renamon took them, staring at them. They.. still had clods of dirt stuck to them. Guilmon looked back at Impmon, who winked and gave him a thumbs up. The dinosaur smiled, and looked back at Renamon.  
"Well?" he asked, expectantly.  
Renamon dropped the flowers and crossed her arms. "Really Guilmon, what's going on? You're acting strange, even for you..."  
Huh? She wasn't.. supposed to do that.  
"Well?"  
"I.. I.. uh... have to go..." Guilmon said, running off as fast as he could. He left behind a very confused Renamon.  
Renamon scratched her head, obviously confused. Suddenly, hysterical laughter broke out in the nearby bushes.  
"Impmon?" she said, seeing him walk out. He was clutching his side, laughing hysterically. "Oh, that was rich!" he cried.  
Renamon frowned. "What? You know what that was all about?  
"Oh, do I ever!" Impmon laughed. "You see, you see.. I talked to that dino last night, and he, get dis, said 'e was in love wit ya!"  
Renamon eyes widened. "What?!"  
"And.. and.. I told him to do all dese stupid things to get ya to like him. Man, this is RICH! This has got to be THE FUNNIEST ting' I've evah done!"  
Renamon grimaced.  
"Well, ain't it? Ain't it fox face?"  
*WHAM!*  
  
Guilmon sat in the darkness of his house, crying. What had he done wrong? He'd done everything like Impmon said...  
He must've done something wrong. No... there was something wrong with him. Renamon just didn't like him. He was.. he was stupid to try. Sniffling, he wiped the tear-stained mud out from under his eyes.  
Suddenly, he heard gentle foot-falls enter the small building. He turned, and his eyes widened when he saw who it was.  
"Hello Guilmon," Renamon said, walking up beside him.  
"Uhm.. hi Renamon," Guilmon choked out.  
The fox kneeled down beside him. "Guilmon... I'm sorry. I.. I wasn't aware..."  
"No.." Guilmon sniffed. "Don't be sorry. Guilmon know... I'm not good enough..."  
Renamon sighed, and closed her eyes. "Guilmon... it's not that. Impmon tricked you... he made you do all those things so you'd make a fool of yourself."  
"W.. what..?" Guilmon asked, confused.  
"It.. it doesn't matter," Renamon said. "You.. you didn't do anything wrong." And to his suprise, the fox drew her arms around him and hugged him.  
Guilmon was confused at first, but he smiled. He looked back up, staring into Renamon's blue eyes.  
The fox moved forward, and kissed him on the snout.  
  
THE END  
  
Notes - Uhm.. yeah. This one IS a romance fic folks, in case ya couldn't tell. Be gentle in reviewing, I'm not good with these. I just thought those two, being such opposites, would make a cute couple.  
  
And I have nothing against Impmon.  
  
For the explanation of the fic's title... errr... it refers to Guilmon not really knowing that much about being in love.  
  
This fic takes place in betweem the battle with Shinduramon and the battle with Vajramon and Pajiramon (Rapidmon's first appearance). 


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown Data  
Chapter 2  
  
Calumon merrily walked through the park, humming a simple tune. Suddenly, something caught the little digimon's eye.  
And there he saw him. Impmon, sitting in a tree branch, an odd purple swelling around his eye.  
"Impmon?"  
Impmon looked down and frowned. "Waddaya want?"  
Calumon blinked. "What's wrong with your eye?"  
Impmon cursed silently. "Don't ask..."  
  
Takato Matsuki opened the door to Guilmon's house, carrying a bag of bread underneath his arm. "Hey boy," he said, "brought some food for ya."  
Guilmon emerged from the tunnel dug in the back wall of his house. "Good, I was getting hungry..." Guilmon said.  
The first thing Takato noticed was the peculiar aroma that appeared to be coming from his digimon. The boy wrinkled his nose. "Guilmon.. wha.. what's that smell? It's not you is it?"  
Guilmon chuckled nervously. "Uhm.. yeah," he said, taking out a piece of bread. He stuffed it into his mouth, chewing on it noisily.  
"Well, why do you smell like that?" Takato asked, raising an eyebrow. "Come on, I've told you to stay clean.. and lord's sake, look at you! You're covered in dirt!"  
"Heh," Guilmon said, swallowing his mouthful. "Uhm... err.. I did it because Impmon told me to..."  
Takato sighed experatedly. "That explains it. Guilmon, I told you, don't listen to Impmon. Though, after what happened last time, I can't figure out why you would..."  
Guilmon swallowed another piece of bread. "Errr.. I was trying to impress someone... but Impmon kinda tricked me."  
"By covering yourself in dirt and smelling like a dumpster?" Takato asked. "And who would you be trying to impress?"  
"Renamon."  
Takato was silent.  
"Don't worry Takato," Guilmon said. "I'll never listen to Impmon again." The red dinosaur smiled.  
"Renamon?" Takato said abruptly, ignoring what his partner had just said. "Why would you be trying to impress Renamon?"  
Guilmon laughed nervously, and then spoke.  
"I.. like her Takato. And I she likes me too.."  
Several seconds later, Takato Matsuki fell over.  
  
Renamon sighed as she sat on the top of the roof of the Nonaka household. She stared up at the moon, troubled thoughts running through her mind.  
He was so.. differant from her. Child-like. Innocent. While she... well, Renamon's heart was cold. While not emotionless, the fox digimon had a hard time expressing affection towards anyone, even her partner.  
And yet, she had managed to fall for the most unlikely of digimon...  
And she had no idea how to act on her feelings...  
She heard Rika emerge from the house and onto the back porch below. Sighing, Renamon jumped down to greet her.  
"Rika," Renamon said. "How are you this evening."  
Rika nodded to her. "I'm just fine... what about you."  
Renamon sighed. "To be truthful, I'm feeling troubled. Forgive me if I'm not comfortable discussing it..."  
Rika nodded, sitting down. "Heh, I know what that's like... but if you need anyone to talk to..."  
Renamon shook her head. "No offense... but.. this is a matter where I don't think you'd be of assistance to me with. It's about something neither of us are too keen on..."  
"... I see..." Rika replied.  
An eerie silence followed.  
Renamon decided to break it.  
"Rika... what do you think about Takato?"  
"Heh," Rika said, "I've actually started to like him. You know, I never took the time to give him or Henry a chance. Being to caught up in myself and being a tamer and all..."  
"Yes," Renamon said. "You can... find out suprising things about people once you get to know them..."  
"Renamon, what's this about...?"  
Renamon turned away. "Rika... this may seem odd, but.. I've fallen in love with Guilmon..."  
There's that eerie silence again...  
Renamon turned around... and saw Rika staring at her wide-eyed. "Uhm.. Rika...?" the fox asked.  
"..... Guilmon?!"  
Renamon nodded.  
"Whoah.." Rika replied. "I.. uhm.. I didn't think he was your type, Renamon."  
"I didn't think so either..."  
"Well.. I don't know what advice to give you Renamon.. just don't keep your feelings bottled up inside. Act on it.. or do something about them.. I know what it's like to do that."  
Renamon nodded. "I know... Rika... I'm going to go. To collect my thoughts..."  
Rika nodded. With that, Renamon faded away.  
  
It was several hours later. Renamon stood at the base of the stairs leading up to Guilmon's home.  
... she had no idea how to say what she wanted to say...  
Sighing, she walked up the staircase slowly. She looked in through the bars, to find Guilmon asleep inside. Quietly, she opened the door, and walked over to wake him.  
With a grunt, Guilmon woke up. "Wha..?" he said. His eyes lit up when he saw who was there. "Renamon!" he cried joyously.  
Renamon replied quietly, "Uhm.. hello Guilmon..."  
"I.. I've been wanting to talk to you," Guilmon said, "about what happened earlier."  
Renamon nodded. "Me too.. listen, Guilmon..."  
"Yes?"  
Renamon looked down. "This.. us.. it wouldn't work..."  
Guilmon's eyes widened. "What..?"  
Renamon sighed, and turned away from him. "We're too differant Guilmon.. and.. I don't know how to love..."  
"Wait.. I don't understand," Guilmon said, placing a paw on her shoulder.  
"I know," Renamon said. "That's why I'm so sorry I had to do this... goodbye Guilmon."  
Then, she walked away, fading into the darkness.  
"Wait!" Guilmon yelled. "Please.. if I did something wrong... Renamon! Renamon?!"  
But there was no answer.  
Sighing, the little digimon crawled into a corner, placed his paws over his head, and cried.  
  
Several days passed. Guilmon did all he knew how to do, carry on like he always had. But still, the little red digimon couldn't help but think about Renamon.  
Renamon was much the same. But unlike Guilmon, she was better at hiding it...  
Then came the battle with the devas Vajramon and Pajiramon. Rapidmon, Terriermon's ultimate form, digivolved to defeat them. Or so it was believed.  
Vajramon reappeared, confronting Rika and Renamon. And, to the suprise of Rika, and virtually everyone else, Renamon left with him.  
A couple days went by. He didn't show it to anyone else, but Guilmon was sick with worry. He imagined Renamon's partner was probably feeling the same way.  
At last, Vajramon and Renamon reappeared. The other tamers and Rika rushed to assist her and Rika, and together they battled Vajramon. Only when Kyubimon digivolved to ultimate was the deva struck down...  
Growlmon found himself staring at the ultimate, even after she defeated her enemy.  
She was radiant. Renamon always was.  
  
It was an hour or so after the battle. Renamon stood silently on a hill-top, looking up at the sky...  
Slowly, her thoughts   
-//Ever wonder what they call those sparkly dots up there? I mean, I see them all the time, and I have no clue what they are. Do you know?\\-  
Heh. That had happened a month or so before... it was the first time she'd really gotten to know Guilmon.  
... She could be honest with Rika, but not to herself. Or him.  
"You said they were called stars..."  
Renamon turned, and saw Guilmon behind her.  
He smiled up at her. "Heh, after Takato left me at my house, I decided to go for a walk. I didn't know I'd meet you out here..."  
".... hello Guilmon."  
"Hi Renamon. Can I talk to ya..?"  
Renamon looked away. "Depends about what..."  
Guilmon walked up the hill, and stood beside her. "I'm glad to know you're alright. You were really great today."  
"Yeah..? Well, thanks."  
"I was worried... so was everyone else."  
"I can imagine why... I'm sorry I made.. everyone worry."  
"It's ok... you had your reasons."  
"Well.. other than worrying, how've you been doing?" Renamon asked. "We've.. not had the chance to talk."  
"Well..."  
"Yes?"  
"I... Renamon, I've missed you..."  
Renamon looked at him, staring into the red digimon's yellow eyes. Eyes that sometimes had the look of a wild animal, and some times had the look of a caring soul...  
"... Guilmon... listen..."  
Guilmon interrupted her. "Listen Renamon. I'm not very smart, and I may not have known what this love thing was called before, but I can feel it. And... just because I didn't know all about it didn't stop me from doing it."  
Slowly, Renamon nodded. "I.. was just.. unsure Guilmon..."  
He placed his paw on hers.  
"... Do.. you you feel like I do Renamon? If you do, that's all you need to do.."  
"I know..."  
Guilmon smiled, and hugged Renamon tightly. She was suprised at first, and returned the embrace. Neither said a word.  
Not too far away, a small figure sat in a tree, watching.  
"Yuck," Impmon stated.  
  
THE END  
  
... oo Yeah! Heh. ^^ That's the conclusion to my first multi-chapter story and stuff. I didn't know if I should continue, but I did, partly cuz I wanted more people to review my story, and more cuz I still thought I could do more with da story...  
  
Aw heck, I like getting reviews. oo;; Is there any shame in that?  
  
BTW, there was a referance in this chapter to one of my other stories, "Connecting". Yeah, that story and this one are tied in now. Hehe...  
  
Later. 


End file.
